From Day to Night
by Duchess Biggerstaff
Summary: You're here tonight.....


Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters, just the plot.  
  
A/N: I love H/G stories. The song is 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias.   
  
*Let me be your hero*  
  
Ginny Weasley entered the common room. The silence amused her. Everyone else had just left for Hogsmeade and she had stayed behind to work on a Potion's essay. Hermione and Ron had promised to bring her some sweets back from Honeyduke's. She climbed the stairs to the dormitories. She stopped when she heard a sort of snuffing sound. As she progressed, it got louder by the seventh year boys' dorm. Ginny recognized the sound as crying as she got to the door. She remembered then that Harry had stayed behind with a cold. Madame Pomfrey insisted even though Harry said he was fine. Why would he be crying? Should she see what's wrong? Ginny decided to see. Ginny Weasley had changed in her years at Hogwarts. She had grown more independent and strong. She no longer blushed around Harry or cowered to Draco Malfoy. She had grown-up.  
  
She quietly opened the door. She walked in and shut it behind her. She looked across the room to what she supposed was Harry's bed. She looked at him. Even after these years, she still loved him, but had resigned herself.  
  
*Would you dance if I asked you to dance?*  
  
*Would you run and never look back?*  
  
*Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?*  
  
*And would you save my soul tonight?*  
  
A voice emerged from the covers. "Who's there?"  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "Uhhh, Harry, it's me, Ginny."  
  
"What do you want?" Ginny was taken aback by Harry's tone. He had never spoken so sharp to her. A year or so ago she would have run crying from the room, but not now.  
  
"I heard you crying. I want to help."  
  
"No one can help me. No one should care enough to try." He flipped over, facing away from her as she made her way to the side of his bed and sat. His voice sounded so deadpan, it scared Ginny.  
  
*Would you tremble if I touched your lips? *  
  
*Would you laugh?*  
  
*Oh please tell me this*  
  
*Now would you die for the one you loved?*  
  
*Hold me in your arms tonight*   
  
"Harry, you mustn't say that. Ron, Hermione, my mum and dad, Dumbledore, they all care about you." Ginny paused and swallowed. "I care about you." Harry turned over and Ginny saw his usually bright laughing emerald green eyes were a dull watery green and red-rimmed. She saw the pain and guilt swimming in his eyes. She knew he felt responsible for the pain Voldemort caused people. That she had been taken to the Chamber. That Dean Thomas and Padma Patil had been killed in an attack on Diagon Alley.  
  
"Dean and Padma cared too. So did Cedric. But they're dead. Because of me. It's my fault, Ginny. I helped kill them. How long until the other people who care about me and I care about are cut down?" he whispered. Ginny shook her head violently.  
  
"Oh, Harry, no-"she started, but stopped as she saw the tears streaming down his face. She scooted closer to him. She took him in her arms and he sobbed. As his head was buried in her arms, Ginny let her own tears flow down her cheeks. The man she loved was hurting and she could do nothing, but hold him. She had dreamed of this over and over, but not this way.  
  
*I can be your hero, baby*  
  
*I can kiss away the pain*  
  
*I will stand by you forever*  
  
*You can take my breath away*  
  
After a while, Harry shuddered and relaxed against her shoulder, asleep. She fingered his messy but beautiful black hair. She leaned back and relaxed, not knowing how long he would sleep and didn't care. She bent down and kissed his cheeks, tasting his salty tears.  
  
*Would you swear that you'll always be mine?*  
  
*Or would you lie? *  
  
*Would you run and hide?*  
  
*Am I in too deep?*  
  
*Have I lost my mind?*  
  
*I don't care, you're here tonight*  
  
Ginny must have fallen asleep, because she was startled to hear Harry murmuring half-asleep against her hair, "Hmmmm, who's there?" He shifted so that his head was resting against her breasts.  
  
"It's ok, Harry. It's Ginny." He must have gone back to sleep because he didn't move or respond. She felt a bitter feeling swell in her. How ironic. The thing she had wanted and it had to happen this way.  
  
*I can be your hero, baby*  
  
*I can kiss away the pain*  
  
*I will stand by you forever*  
  
*You can take my breath away*  
  
'I want to rid you of this pain, my dear sweet Harry. I wish I could kiss it away, but I can't. I wish I could love you the way you deserve," Ginny whispered, stroking his hair.  
  
*Oh, I just want to hold you*  
  
*I just want to hold you, oh yeah*  
  
*Am I in too deep *  
  
*Have I lost my mind?*  
  
*Well, I don't care, you're here tonight*  
  
Ginny just held Harry. She glanced at the window. The sun was beginning to set. Everyone would be returning soon. She wished this would go on forever, but she knew it could not be so. Harry would wake and she would leave and Hermione and Ron would come and they would forget what happened and she would be back to being good ol'Gin, the tag-along left-out baby sister. Was she deluding herself? Was she a glutton for punishment, staying with Harry this way? Probably, but she didn't care.  
  
*I can be your hero, baby*  
  
*I can kiss away the pain*  
  
*I will stand by you forever*  
  
*You can take my breath away*  
  
"Gin?" Ginny looked down to see Harry's eyes were no longer red and dull. He was looked at her from his resting position. Ginny's face turned red, a first in a while.  
  
"Yeah Harry?" she answered, knowing her time was about over.  
  
"How long was I out?" he asked, still not moving.  
  
"About six hours," she answered. His face turned pink.  
  
"Have you been trapped here all day?" he asked, his voice husky from misuse.  
  
'No, my love, not trapped. Enclosed in a wonderful fanasty come true,' thought Ginny, but she said, "It's ok." Harry rolled over and looked at her.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry to dump on you. I just lost it and well..just....next time don't worry." Harry turned away to get his glasses. Ginny felt anger rise inside of her. 'Don't worry he says. Well that boat has sailed and docked and will sail again.' She looked at him.  
  
"Don't ask me to do the impossible, Harry." She spoke softly, but he looked at her. She shifted and turned away, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Her robes were in shambles from lying on them. She stood and tried to flatten the wrinkles. She looked at Harry. He was still looking at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean "the impossible"?" he asked. Ginny sighed.  
  
"It's impossible for me not to worry about you," she said. Harry looked away. 'Why can't it be simple?' she thought.  
  
"Why Gin?" he asked suddenly. Ginny sighed.  
  
"You know why, Harry. I'm sure you have known for awhile." She started to leave the room. Harry grabbed her arm. She looked at her arm and then at Harry.  
  
"Why do you do that?" he growled. Ginny looked shocked. "Why can't you tell me that you love me?" Ginny ripped her arm away.  
  
"Why? And get my heart broken? I don't need it broken for the thousandth time, Harry. You do it every time you smile at me, hug me, whisper with Ron and Hermione, ignore me, and a million other things you do unintentionally. I die a little every time I think there is spark between us. I always take a hug or smile the wrong way. And when there is no spark, I lose myself. A major part of me is gone and you know where it is?" Harry shook his head. "With you. You have my heart. You always have." A distance rumble indicated that the Hogsmeade crew was returning. Ginny looked at Harry.  
  
"Don't worry. This will stay between us. We'll forget it happened. I'll go change and then go down and scribble some notes to make it look like I was working. Just forget this happened." Ginny started to go. She took one last look at Harry. His eyes seem to hold some emotion Ginny couldn't read. She couldn't take it. She flung the door opened and hurried down the stairs. She passed Hermione and Ron in the common room.  
  
"Hey Ginny-" started Ron, but she hurried even more. She felt the tears clog in her throat as she ran through the castle. Why? Why was she so stupid? She just brought that on herself. Harry was confused. She shouldn't have placed that on him.  
  
She reached the Astronomy Tower. She sank on the floor and sobbed. Sobbed for her, sobbed for Harry, sobbed for the lives they lead. She sobbed until she could no more. She curled up on the floor. She must have fallen asleep, because she was surprised to hear someone calling her name.  
  
"Yes, Mum. I'm getting up," she mumbled, sitting up. She woke up fully when she saw Harry sitting on his hunches, staring at her.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"I-I don't want to forget, Ginny."  
  
"What?" she whispered, not daring to hope. He took her hand in one of his and caressed her cheek with his other hand. Ginny's eyes slid shut against the onslaught of tears at the gentle touch. She felt a sob catch in her throat again as she felt Harry's soft lips against hers. They sat there for a moment, lips to lips.  
  
"Oh, Harry. What does this mean?" she asked, pulling away, but still in his arms.  
  
"I think this means I love you," he answered. "You spent the whole day with me, comforting me when I thought no one cared. You love me for me. For Harry, not Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."  
  
"Really, Harry? Do you really?" asked Ginny, desperately. He nodded.  
  
"Do you want to know what I love about you?" Harry nodded. "Everything. Your eyes, your smile, how you fly, that you are a damn good Seeker, that you care for the world. That you have your mother's eyes and father's hair. That you are my brother's best friend." She brushed his hair out of his face. He pulled a face. "Yes I even love your beautifully messy hair."  
  
"Ginny, I love you. I can't promise anything-" Ginny placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"Harry, I know you have huge tasks ahead of you. I love you. I have for a long time. I will stand by you through anything. It hurts me to see you in pain. Harry, you have gone through so much in your seventeen years. I want to be with you forever and help you and love you. Oh, Harry I want to love you forever." Ginny took Harry's hand in hers.  
  
*I can be your hero, baby*  
  
*I can kiss away the pain*  
  
*And I will stand by you forever*  
  
*You can take my breath away*  
  
*You can take my breath away*  
  
"Ginny, I think I can let you, if you want to. I love you and always will." He kissed her again. She felt her soul explode and in an instant they knew they would be okay. No matter what happened they would have each other.  
  
*I can be your hero*   
  
PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you. 


End file.
